Three's a crowd
by naruto150
Summary: Ash gets three visitors while living back in Pallet town. Couples: Ash&Misty, Ash&May, and Ash&Dawn. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Three's a crowd**

**by**

**Sean a.k.a Naruto150**

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: My friend and I are trying something different with this Pokemon story , I'm more of a Naruto fan, here's chapter 1. Enjoy. **

Ash Ketchum rode his bicycle through the woods near Pallet town, with his Pikachu riding on his left shoulder. He was going back to his house that was just on the inside of the woods, he had built his house there after winning the Unova league. At the age of 25 Ash was still trying to be the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world. In fact he even had plans to face the current master Cynthia but that a few months away.

Ash had been training with his Pokemon for weeks nonstop, so he decided to take a break for a few days. Pikachu and him smiled as they saw his large two-story red house come into view and saw Sceptile standing outside trimming the hedges that lined the house. As they skidded to a stopped Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder. He ran up to grass-type Pokemon to say hi, Ash put his bicycle in the garage. He carefully put his bike next to his car. He smiled at his splurge from his league prize money, it was a cherry red Ferrari. The smile on his face got bigger as he touched the Rapidash embalm on the hood. He sighed happily and walked into his large home were he and some of his Pokemon lived.

Ash took off his shoes and walked into his kitchen to get a soda pop from the fridge, he took a drink from the grape soda as he walked into his living room. He laid down on his soft couch surrounded by his Pokemon. Pikachu laid on his stomach, Charizard sat on the blue carpeted floor next to Blastorise. And Emboar sat on the other side of the couch, there was the sound of the front door of opening and closing. It was Sceptile making his way into the bathroom to wash his claws of the dirt and mud from outside in the yard. Sceptile came back into the living room and sat on the floor next to the Emboar.

Ash let out a sigh and stretched, he didn't think his life could get any better at that moment. Pikachu grabbed the remote control off of the coffee table and handed it to Ash. Ash turned on the 80-inch LED flat screen in front of him. "You guys want to watch a movie?" he asked everyone. They all said yes and nodded their heads. Chaizard got up and went over to the bookshelf that had all of his DVDs sitting on it. He grabbed a claw full and showed it to Ash, "so you want to watch all of the _Resident Evil _movies and all the _Underworld_ movies?" Ash asked the fire-type Pokemon, who smiled and nodded his head. So an all night movie marathon was in store for Pokemon and their trainer. At about 10 at night they paused the first _Underworld _to make tacos for dinner. Then it was back to the action for the rest of the night.

Ash woke up to his Pikachu's tail hitting him in the face, "Pikachu stop that." he yawned and gently pushed Pikachu off of him. Ash stretched and got off of the couch, he looked around to see all of his Pokemon sleeping on the floor. Ash sighed and went around picking up the dishes from last night's dinner. He quickly put them into the dishwasher and started it before he went upstairs to take a shower and change his clothes. When he came downstairs, all his Pokemon were in the kitchen eating cereal for breakfast, he made himself a bowl of _Coco puffs. _He chuckled as his Pokemon slurped their milk.

After eating and cleaning up the kitchen, Ash and his Pokemon decided to play some dodgeball. It was almost noon we they stopped playing. They all went into the house to make some sandwiches for lunch, then it was cleaning the house a little bit. After that it was time to play some video games, Ash had quite the set up in his game room with another 80-inch flat screen with surround sound speakers. A huge couch and two plush recliners sat in front of the T.V. And that was not all he had a _Playstation 3, X-box 360, _anda_ Wii. _And he had all the games, _Call of duty: Black ops, Dead space, Resident evil 5, Resident evil: raccoon city, _all the _Kingdom Hearts, _and _Super Smash Bros. _

After about an hour of game play, Ash got a video phone call from _Gamestop, _his copy of _Resident evil 6 _that he had pre-ordered was in and he could pick it up today. Ash got up and Pikachu went with him on his bicycle to the store. When he got there he picked up his game and decided to look around some. There were some pretty cool game there to look at, he knew Pikachu liked looking too.

Just then the bell at the door rang to announce someone coming into the store. Ash looked up to see that it was May with her Blaziken. "Hey May, what are you doing here in Pallet town?" She looked at him and smiled, "oh hey Ash, I'm here because there's a Pokemon Contest in a town near by. But I wanted to stop by this _Gamestop_ so Blaziken can get a game." Ash looked her up and down, he loved how her blue denim capri fit her kind of curvy body. And her white spaghetti-strap tank top looked great on her too. "What kind of game are you looking for?" Ash asked her, he watched her blue eyes light up as she pushed a braided pigtail off her shoulder as she shrugged.

"Well how about a fighting game since he is a fighting-type Pokemon." Ash said as he looked at a few different shelves. "How about _Street fighter_?" Ash handed her the case, their hands briefly touched a jolt went through them, they both smiled. "That's perfect, thanks Ash, what do you think Blaziken?" The fire Pokemon nodded his happily, "I guess that's a yes." May took time the time to look at her old friend. Ash had certainly grown up since the last time she'd seen him, he was taller than her now and he definitely had some muscle tone under his black t-shirt. She loved his deep voice and the way he fit into those blue jeans of his was great. But with his bright smile and ball cap, he was still the same Ash she knew.

"Ash, I was wondering if you weren't busy maybe you and I could get together tomorrow to hang out before my Contest?" Ash smiled, "that sounds like fun May, what time?" May put her finger to her chin and thought about, "how about 7'o clock." Ash had a big smile on his face, "that sounds great how about we meet at the big fountain in the middle of town?" May let out a little yay, " okay see you then." Ash waved her goodbye as she did the same. With his game in his hand, Ash and Pikachu left the store so that they could play their game.

As soon as they got home, they went into the game room to start the game. Ash and all his Pokemon took turns playing the game. And as they were still in the middle of the first level, the video phone started ringing, Ash paused the game to answer it. It was Misty calling, "Hi Ash how are you?" Ash was surprised that Misty called. "I'm great how about you?" Misty smiled, "I'm great thanks for asking." Ash asked the question he first had on his mind, "why are you calling, not that I mind?" Misty's face blushed a little, "oh, I'm taking a break from being Gym leader and traveling some. I already visited Brock and I thought I come visit you." Ash smiled, "that sounds great, how about we meet outside Professor Oak's lab, the day after tomorrow at 5'o clock?" Misty smiled, "okay I'll see you then, bye." Ash smiled too, "okay bye Misty." then the call ended. Ash went into the kitchen for a soda and some potato chips to bring back with into the game room.

And as he was walking back the video phone rang again. It was Dawn this time, "hi Ash, how are you?" Dawn had a smile on her face. "I'm good and how are you?" Dawn still had a smile on her face, "I'm good thanks for asking." Dawn's smile was gone but she was still happy to see Ash. "So why are you calling me?" Dawn seemed to be shuffling on her feet, like she was trying to figure out what to say. "I'm taking a vacation from Contests because I've been on a losing streak lately. And I think my Pokemon and I need to relax a little, before we get back into Contests again." Ash nodded it made sense, "so does that mean you're coming through Pallet town?" Dawn nodded her head, "yep, I was hoping we could get together to catch up." Ash cleared his throat, "yeah we could do that, how about we meet at the entrance of town, two days from tomorrow at 6: 30?" Dawn thought about for a second, "that sounds great I'll see you then, bye." Ash smiled, "okay see you then, bye." The screen then went black and the call was ended.

Ash took his soda and chips and headed back into the game room. He sat in his spot in between Chaizard and Sceptile. He couldn't hear the sounds of the video game and the cheers of all his Pokemon because all Ash could hear was _I got three dates, I got three dates, _ play over and over in his head.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think of it. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, enjoy.**

It was the next day and tonight was his date with May. He called her and told her that they were going to an underground club in Pewter city, so she should dress up. And he couldn't wait for it, he changed his clothes five different times. He finally settled on a pair of dark wash jeans, black tank top, and a blue button up tee-shirt. On his feet he wore a pair of black high top _Converse _sneakers, and to top it all off he wore a black ball cap with a red Pokeball design of the front of it. He went in to his bathroom to make sure he looked alright. He'd had taken a shower, brushed his teeth, shaved, and put some _Axe _cologne on before he got dressed. He thought he was looking really good, he just hoped May would like what he had on. When he was done, he went downstairs and said goodbye to his Pokemon as he walked in to his garage.

He was going to take his Ferrari, he had a smirk on his face as he hopped in to the driver's seat. May was going to freak when she saw his car. He pulled up in front of the fountain right at 7 o' clock, May wasn't there yet. He sat in his car and waited for a few minutes, and then there she was. She had on black Stiletto heels, his eyes went up her shapely legs. They stopped at her black pleated thigh-high skirt, he thought she had some nice hips. And her black tube top clung to her breasts quite hair was down in soft waves, Ash thought it was a great change of pace. Her eyes lit up when she saw his car, she quickly walked over to it.

When she got over to it, he rolled down the electric window on the passenger side. She leaned through the window, "This is a sweet car Ash, I can't wait to ride in it." Ash had a perfect view of her cleavage as she leaned in. Her make up matched her skin tone including her nude lip-gloss, but her smokey eye shadow really caught his eye. "Hop in so we won't be late," She got in and buckled her seatbelt, Ash saw her silver bangle bracelets, five on her left and three on her right.

Ash revved the engine and they were off, "so you have anyone special in your life Ash?" He thought about it, "there were a few girls after I won the league, groupies." He glanced at her to see what she thought about. He continued, "I never really had anything in common with any one of them, so I broke with them." She took all of the information in and thought about, " That's okay your a young guy and you're free to date who you want." He glanced at her again, "do you have any boyfriends I should know about." She giggled, "Drew and I dated for a while but we broke up because we thought us being rivals was too much to handle with being in a relationship." Ash was secretly jealous of Drew dating May but he was happy that she was free now. "You can do anything you want to with anyone you want." May was looking at Ash like she wanted to kiss him right now.

They made it to the renovated cave entrance of the _Rockslide _in a half an hour. Ash parked his car and locked it and set the alarm. They walked up to the entrance and Ash slipped the bouncer a 50 to get in faster. There was a bar craved from the wall on the left with a few table close by, the rest was the dance floor. The DJ booth was on the far right side, it sat on a ten foot stone with the DJ right under the stalagmites. Ash had his arm around May's waist as they made way through the crowded club. The white and blue lights flashed in their eyes as they walked.

Since Ash was driving he was only going to be drinking water. May on the other hand ordered a Cranberry and Vodka. She sipped and danced at the same time, Ash watched her hips as she moved to the music. Ash finished his water and May finished her drink, as they danced Ash kept his hands on her hips. On the slow songs Ash held her close, May loved the smell of his cologne and Ash loved the smell of May's perfume it was a sweet floral smell. May had a few more cocktails, she loved the taste of her drinks and the lime slices that came with them. The hours passed by and soon they were both ready to leave, so they left the club. Ash took May back to his place for the night.

May marveled at Ash's house, his collection of Badges from every Region and his trophies that he won. Ash had found his Pokemon in the game room all asleep with the _Playstation 3_ turned off, so he let them be. He found May standing by the stairs, "can I see the upstairs?" Ash gulped, "sure you can." He led the way up his stairs with May right behind him.

May stopped in front of Ash's bedroom, "can I see in here?" Ash nodded too stunned to say anything. May walked and sat on the king-size bed, Ash walked in and closed the door behind him. May looked around at the wooden walls, his low dresser to her right with the Master bathroom to the left of it. She loved the blue carpeted floor, she saw that the nightstands matched the dresser. But the best part for her was the black comforter on the bed. Ash walked over and sat down next to her.

May leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips, Ash could taste the lime and cranberry on her lip. As Ash kissed her he laid on the bed and May sat on his hips. May sat up, Ash rubbed sides, "May are you on the pill?" May was too buzzed and turned on to really think about it, "yeah." It was good enough for Ash who wanted her out of her clothes. Ash pulled her top off then she sat up and tugged her skirt off. May sat on Ash's hips in nothing but a black thong and her stilettos, all of the blood in Ash's head had gone south by then.

May kissed Ash and helped take off his clothes, Ash took May's thong off so they both were naked. Ash kissed May's neck then her chest, he was on top of her then. Soon they were moving together like they were dancing, only it was a lot better. Faster and faster they moved until they saw stars together. Ash rolled off of her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

May woke up in the morning with a hangover, she got up realizing that she was in Ash's house. She stumbled in to the bathroom, using it and taking some aspirin she found in the medicine cabinet. She got dressed and went downstairs to find Ash in the kitchen in just some green sweatpants. He was making pancakes for the both of them. It was a good quiet as they ate, but May was still a little embarrassed by how she acted last night, they finished eating and Ash went to get a shirt on and his shoes on so he could take May back to the Pokemon center.

Ash parked his car a little ways away from the Pokemon center, "I had a good time Ash but I'm sorry I got a little touchy last night." He smiled at her, "It's alright I had a good time and I hope this change our friendship." May smiled back at him, "It won't bye Ash." She leaned to kiss him on the cheek, "I'll be seeing you compete on T.V. May." She giggled, "thanks Ash bye." Ash waved goodbye as she got out of the car. Ash couldn't believe that what happened last last night maybe tonight will be the same.

May walked in to the Pokemon center where a bunch of guys stared at her and her outfit, some guys whistled at her, she ignored them. Nurse Joy asked about what happened, she told her not to ask. May walked in to her room to get her stuff for a shower. After her shower she dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink tee-shirt. She then looked in the mirror and put her hair up in a ponytail. She then got her things and her Pokemon together for her Contest, she really hoped that she did well. Knowing that Ash was going to see her made her feel happy, she had a smile on her face for the rest of the morning.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, tell me what you think of it, sorry for the wait. Next chapter is Ash's date with Misty. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, Ash's date with Misty, enjoy.**

Ash spent the rest of the day cleaning up his house for his date with Misty, luckily he was able to get his Pokemon to help him. It was around 3: 30 in the afternoon when he stopped cleaning, he decided to take a shower. With cologne on, his teeth brushed, his hair combed, and getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white tee-shirt, he was ready to go. He had called Misty and told her to bring her fishing gear and bike, there was a river running through his large property. His Pokemon wanted to come with him and he said okay. So with Pikachu on his shoulder he rode to Professor Oak's lab, where he was going to meet Misty.

He stopped in front of the lab and there was Misty standing next to her blue bicycle. He liked her blue spaghetti-strap sun dress and the French braid for her past the shoulder-length hair. She had her bag over her shoulder and her fishing gear on the back of her bike. He got off the bike and walked over to her, they smiled at each other. "It's good to see you Misty," Ash gave her a brief hug. As he let her go, she said, "it's good to see you too Ash." They stood there for a few minutes not talking, it gave them a chance to look each other over. Ash noticed that Misty was no longer the scrawny tomboy he remembered, she definitely had a woman's curves now. He liked the way the fabric of her dress fit over her breasts. Misty blushed as Ash looked at her, especially the way he looked at her breasts. Of course Misty looked looked at Ash too, he certainly wasn't the young kid she met years ago. He was tall now, with a handsome face and by the looks of it he had a great body.

"So...are you ready to go?" Ash asked her after just staring at Misty for a minute. Misty spoke up after staring at Ash too. "Yeah I'm ready if you are," they each got on their bikes and rode off for this fishing spot of Ash's. Along the way Misty talked with Ash and Pikachu, Misty asked about how Ash was doing becoming a Pokemon Master. He told her about becoming League champion and his up coming match with Cynthia. Misty told him about her work in the Gym, and the many challengers she's had to face over the years.

They rode their bike in to the forest, stopping at a clearing next to a river. "This a great place to let our Pokemon relax." Misty said as she got off her bike, her white sandaled feet stood out against the green grass. She took her Pokeballs from her bag and released them. Goldeen was let in to the river along with Gyarados. Staryu was let out near the water with Marill next to it, Politoed was next to Marill. But Ash couldn't believe that her Psyduck had finally evolved in to a Golduck. Ash released his own Pokemon, he watched as the Pokemon were getting ready to play, Golduck was running to catch Pikachu and he tripped over his feet. Ash chuckled at the still clumsy Pokemon, Misty just sighed.

Ash and Misty sat on the river bank with their fishing poles out in the water. Misty laughed when she saw Ash using the special lure she had given him. Misty herself was using a Magikarp lure. They talked about different things and Misty told him that her sisters just back from another vacation. Ash told her that there _four _Sensational Sister of Cerulean City now. Misty blushed after he said that, "thanks Ash, that means a lot coming from you." It really did, Misty had a crush on Ash for the longest time. "Have you've been seeing anyone Misty?" Misty blushed at his question, why did he want to know? "You remember Rudy from the Orange Islands? I visited him and his little sister a few years ago, and we got together but it didn't last long because I had to get back to Cerulean City." Ash wouldn't admit it, but he was a little smug at thought of him getting Misty and that Rudy didn't have her anymore.

"So have you had any girlfriend since last I saw you?" Misty was curious if he did. "I've been with a few girls but I don't have any girlfriends right now." Ash blushed a little thinking about May last night, he hoped Misty didn't see it. They fished and talked some more but they were getting hungry so the packed up their gear. Ash spread out a blue blanket and unpacked the picnic dinner he made for them. All the Pokemon gathered around them to eat their Pokemon food.

As the sunset in to a golden glow Misty kissed Ash, he kissed her back with a fire like intensity. The food was forgotten as they made out. Their Pokemon noticed what was going on and with blushes on their faces, quietly stayed away from them. Misty was on top of him, trying to get his shirt off, he leaned up and she was able to pull it off. Misty touched his chest and he shivered in pleasure, Ash touched her thighs and hips, he wanted her dress off. Misty took the hint and pulled it from her body, she leaned down and kissed him. Misty's hands wandered down to his jeans and unbuttoned them. Misty pulled his pants down to his ankles, she moved back up his body, settling on his hips. They kissed and started moving, faster and faster, their hands were everywhere. Soon there was a bright light in their eyes and a warmth all over them. Misty collapsed on top of him, they laid there for a while.

It was getting dark as they were getting up and getting dressed. Ash packed up their picnic stuff and they both called their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs. Ash rode with Misty in a comfortable silence back to the Pokemon center, where she was staying for the night. Misty kissed Ash one last before he left. She had a blush on her face thinking about what they did earlier "I had a great time Ash, you can come visit Cerulean City any time you want okay?" Ash hugged her, "I'll do that goodbye Misty." She hugged him back and told her goodbye. Ash got on his bike as Misty went inside the Pokemon center.

Misty walked in to the Pokemon center, she couldn't believe that she did _that _with Ash of all people. Even though she had a blush on her face, couldn't keep the smile off her face either. She went to bed that night having the most wonderful dreams about what happened with Ash in the woods.

Ash went home after leaving Misty at the Pokemon center, he let his Pokemon out and all went watch T.V. He turned the channel to watch May at the Contest, him and all his Pokemon cheered her on . He couldn't believe he had sex with Misty too. He wondered what would happen with Dawn tomorrow, he didn't know for sure but he hoped it would be great.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 tell me what you think of it. Thank you all for reading. Next chapter will be Ash's date with Dawn. Bye for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns the Pokemon franchise, my Ghostwriting friend and I just own the plot for this story. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 Ash's date with Dawn, enjoy. **

It was the day of Ash's date with Dawn, and Ash was excited and nervous about it. He had told her to meet him at the entrance of town at 6:30. It would be a real casual type of thing, he was going to take her back to his place, then he was going to take her out to dinner. Ash had gotten dressed in a pair of blue jeans, classic high-top black _Converse _sneakers, and a red tee-shirt with a black Pokeball design. He ran his fingers through his hair so it wouldn't be in his eyes. He ran downstairs and grabbed his keys off the coffee table in the living room. Ash got in to his car and drove to the edge of town.

The sun was behind the trees that stood in front of the entrance, and there stood Dawn. Ash got out of the car to say hi to her. Dawn's Piplup had evolved in to an Empoleon, he stood next to her. Ash loved the way Dawn was dressed. Her hair was straight, long, and went down to the middle of her back. She wore ripped blue jeans, black _Canvas _sneakers with hot pink shoelaces, and a black _Cami Metal Mulisha _tank top. The shirt's design started at the top of her left breast and came down her side, white roses and the skull design, coming out of the roses. All in all Ash thought she looked really hot with what she was wearing. Ash pulled her in to a hug, Dawn hugged him back then they let go.

Dawn thought Ash looked really good, he was taller then her and he had grown in to a very nice looking man. Dawn noticed that he also looked kind of buff, it must have been from all the training he did. "It's good to see you Ash," Dawn said with a smile. "It's good to see you too, are you ready to go?" Dawn nodded and returned Empoleon to his Pokeball because there wasn't enough room in the car for everyone. Dawn looked Ash's car over, she really liked it. Dawn hopped in and Ash got in, they both buckled their seat belts. Ash drove them to his house, all of Ash's Pokemon came of the house to say hi. Dawn let out all of her Pokemon, Ash noticed that her Quilava had evolved in to a Typhlosion and that she didn't have her Manoswine or her Togekiss. Ash looked at her with a question on his face, "Manoswine is at the Pokemon lab and I gave Togekiss back to her trainer." There were a Leafeon and a Glaceon in their place. "I caught two Eevees and trained with them and one day they touched an Ice Stone and a Moss Stone and they evolved." Ash liked Dawn's new Pokemon for her team a lot, they left the Pokemon to play outside for awhile.

Ash and Dawn sat in his kitchen at his table, they were drinking their coffee. Ash wanted to asked Dawn something but he wasn't sure how she would take it. Dawn was just taking a drink of her coffee, "Dawn I was wondering...would you move in with me?" Dawn spit her coffee right in Ash's face, covering his hair and it made him spill his own coffee all over his shirt and jeans. Ash stood up, "I'll be right back I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes." Dawn watched Ash leave the room and run upstairs. Dawn was embarrassed that she spit her coffee in Ash's face, it's just what Ash asked surprised her. But wasn't a terrible idea, she did really like Ash. She glanced out the window and saw all the Pokemon playing together. A slow shy smile appeared on her face at what she planned to do to answer Ash's question. Dawn got up and ran up the stairs, where she found Ash's bedroom.

Ash was in the shower, scrubbing the sticky coffee off his body that seeped though his clothes. His body was turned away from the shower stall door, so he didn't notice the bathroom door opening and closing quietly. Dawn opened the shower door and walked in the shower, Ash felt her in there with him and turned around. The shower was so small that their bodies were touching, "so is this a yes to moving in with me?" Dawn answered him by kissing his lips, her hands went to his shoulders. Ash's hands went to her knees to lift her up where her legs could wrapped around his waist. Dawn pulled away, "Ash I've never been with anybody before, so go slow okay?" Ash kissed her and started out slowly, there was a tiny pain than it started feeling really good. With Ash's time with Misty and May he figured that all girls were on the pill, so he didn't bother asking her. Ash started to pick up the pace, soon their moans and gasps filled the bathroom,finally they saw a bright white light in front of their eyes. They came down from their highs and cleaned up then they got some towels on and went in to Ash's bedroom. They continued making love in Ash's bed, when they finally came up for air it was dark outside.

They got dressed and went downstairs, Ash changed in to a pair of light blue jeans and a white tee-shirt. Ash went to the telephone to order some pizzas for the Pokemon to eat for dinner. Pikachu and Buneary were in the living room watching _Titanic, _"we both like to watch it." Dawn said, they were able to hear the sounds of the other Pokemon in the game room playing _Halo 4. _Soon the pizzas came and with everyone fed, Ash and Dawn left to go to dinner.

They drove to Vermilion City to eat, Ash pulled up in front of an expensive restaurant. Dawn was a little worried because they were so under dressed for such a place. Ash told her it was fine and it was, because who Ash was they let them in and sat them down booth. They both order the spaghetti and a mixed greens salad. "Dawn I know this is rushing things some but when we have kids I want a boy and a girl." Dawn swallowed her bite of food completely taken by surprise by what Ash asked. She thought over and really liked the idea, "that sounds great Ash I would love to have two kids with you." Ash smiled, "that's great." They finished their dinner and Ash paid for the meal, they left the restaurant.

Ash took them to a really nice hotel for the night. Their room was at the fifteenth floor, it was a beautiful suite, white carpets, white furniture, and a big white bed. They made love through out the night, the next morning they checked out and drove back to Pallet town. Dawn would be staying with Ash for two more days.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter. Next chapter will be the girls finding out their pregnant. Bye for now.**


End file.
